<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>serendipity by jichaengs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997451">serendipity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichaengs/pseuds/jichaengs'>jichaengs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst/Fluff, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Jihyo is oblivious, Nahyo - Freeform, Nayeon is whipped</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jichaengs/pseuds/jichaengs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nayeon never knew Jihyo was her whole world. Until one day she did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Park Jisoo | Jihyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>serendipity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>here's a nahyo fluff that no one asked for.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: SLIGHT DEMONSTRATION OF BLOOD.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>I.</em> When we met.</p><p>The moment Nayeon knew she and Jihyo were bond to be together, was when they first met. Jihyo's knee had blood dripping down to her leg, a slight cut could be seen, and her face was covered in wet tears that insisted on falling even though the kid tried so hard not to show any pain. Nayeon was seven and Jihyo was five, they had seen each other a couple of times at their neighborhood's park - Nayeon was always walking her dog, Kookeu, and Jihyo was always playing by herself while her mother watched. But that day, Jihyo was playing with a skateboard and ended up falling and getting a cut. Nayeon, who seemed to really enjoy paying attention to the younger, saw fall and bite her lip to pretend it wasn't hurting.</p><p>She just watched for a few seconds as the younger got up from the ground, only to fall back and cry a little more. She took Kookeu from the ground and ran to the girl, helping her get up.</p><p>"Where's your mommy?" Nayeon asked, her brows unconsciously furrowing - she was so worried about Jihyo, her heart sank when the smaller gasped out of pain, and they didn't even know each other.</p><p>"She..." Jihyo's trembling voice made Nayeon's stomach quake. The little girl looked around for her mommy, who was sitting at a bench minutes before but couldn't find her.</p><p>Before Jihyo could finish, her mom appeared and dried the girl's tears away, pulling her closer to her embrace, full of affection. That was enough for Nayeon to calm down.</p><p>"Thank you for helping her. What's your name sweetie?"</p><p>"Im Nayeon, miss" Nayeon bowed respectfully, holding Kookeu's leash when he tried to get closer to Jihyo.</p><p>"Just call me Mija, sweetie, and thank you. I'll take care of Jihyo now."</p><p>Then they left. Nayeon went home and Jihyo's name wouldn't leave her head. The next day, Jihyo appeared at the park with a cute sticking plaster on her knee, full of teddy bear figures. The smaller, as soon as she saw Nayeon, ran to her, and since then they've been best friends.</p><p><em>II.</em> And, yes, I was jealous.</p><p>As she looked around, Nayeon expected to see Jihyo sitting in their spot at the school's cafeteria - she searched throughly, looking for a certain short girl with big eyes, but all she found was a friend, so she stuck with them. Since Jihyo was in eighth grade and she was already a sophomore, they barely met at school, only at lunch breaks, but were always together after school.</p><p>Since they were little, after they became friends, Nayeon and Jihyo were inseparable. They did everything together, even their parents had adopted the other's daughter. Jihyo's mom always cooked Nayeon's favorite meal because she knew the girl would end up at their house every friday afternoon after school, and Nayeon's mom made sure to buy Nayeon a bigger bed because they had sleepovers way too often - and Nayeon almost always woke up in the ground, not wanting Jihyo to be uncomfortable or slip out of bed.</p><p>"Have you seen Jihyo?" She asked Momo, who was so focused on her food that it took a while for her to answer back.</p><p>"I saw her a while ago, she was with Sana, I think." Nayeon would laugh at the frown on Momo's face when she finished her juice, but then she saw her best friend arriving at the cafeteria, holding hands with Sana.</p><p>"There she is."</p><p>She watched as Sana kissed Jihyo's forehead and went to talk with her other friends. The younger girl walked towards Nayeon and Momo wearing her usual big smile - the one that made Nayeon feel so many things, things she didn't know just yet.</p><p>"Do you think that if I ask they'll give me more juice?"</p><p>"I don't think they would, but since you are Momo, I guess they will."</p><p>Momo decided to get up and try her luck. In the meantime, Jihyo arrived at their table, sitting next to Nayeon.</p><p>"Have you eaten?" Nayeon asked the younger.</p><p>"Yes, I ate with Sana unnie and Mina. Mina and I had to discuss about a project and Sana joined and helped us, then we ate together..." Jihyo interlocked their hands, resting her face on Nayeon's shoulder. "And you, unnie?"</p><p>"Despite Momo stealing my noodles, yes, I did. Never leave me alone with her again, she even took the chicken," Nayeon whined, making Jihyo laugh.</p><p>"But I eat your chicken too, though."</p><p>"Yes, but I let you. You have to grow, Park Jihyo. Momo's already tall enough, she doesn't need it."</p><p>Then it was Jihyo's time to whine, detaching herself from Nayeon with a pout.</p><p>"You can't make fun of my height while I'm not fully grown." She hit Nayeon's shoulder. "You're older, that's why you're taller."</p><p>"Tall or not, you'll always be unnie's small baby. Know your place."</p><p>Jihyo knew that was a lost fight. But she didn't hate it, not the slightest. She just got bored at the fact that she couldn't hit back when it came to that matter, but it was okay, at the end of the day, she was all of that anyway. Nayeon's small best friend. Besides, she loved the way Nayeon smiled, widely, after teasing her, then lovingly hugged her to make her feel better.</p><p>When Momo got back to the table, Sana was with her and it made Nayeon feel uncharacteristically uncomfortable.</p><p>
  <em>Why am I feeling like this? Sana is my friend too. It's not like she's gonna steal Jihyo from me.</em>
</p><p>She couldn't figure out why her heart ached everytime Sana and Jihyo were together, and she hated herself for being jealous.</p><p>Later on, when Nayeon and Jihyo were laying on Nayeon's - now couple sized - bed, the older held Jihyo close to her chest, letting a sigh escape her mouth every now and then. Jihyo was her safe place and so was she Jihyo's, she knew that. Nothing would change the bond between them. Not school's schedules, nor Sana, or anything else. Nothing would ever break their friendship, because they were soulmates and their destiny was fated. While drifting to sleep, Nayeon decided to stop worrying too much.</p><p><em>III.</em> When it's just the two of us, I feel complete.</p><p>After the accident she was five, Jihyo never tried skating again. Not that she gave up on learning out of fear - Jihyo was a brave kid, she wouldn't be scared of getting hurt. It's just that, when Nayeon came into her life, she just wanted to play with her unnie and the skateboard was left aside, they mainly played with dolls or video games, or just had a conversation while caressing Kookeu's small body. The object was still at the Park's basement, but it wasn't usable anymore, so she had to buy another one. A new one, which the shape matched Nayeon's own.</p><p>"Unnie, I think I'll fall-" Jihyo held Nayeon's shoulders as she tried to keep her balance over the board.</p><p>The older girl had been learning how to skate with her good friend Jeongyeon, but she couldn't do tricks just yet.</p><p>"I'm here to catch you if you fall, now stop thinking about falling, stand properly," Nayeon instructed, feeling the grasp on her shoulder get a little tighter. "See? You can do it."</p><p>"I don't even know why I agreed with this, I'm sure I'll fall," Jihyo murmured, trying to follow what Nayeon had told her a couple of minutes ago. Bend slightly her knees, rock back and forth to get confidence, she did this while holding onto Nayeon, trusting her deeply.</p><p>It was time for her to try to do it without holding Nayeon.</p><p>She tried pushing off gently, placing one feet on the board. She used her other foot to gently push off, going very slowly and carefully at first. After a few seconds, she tried to put her back foot into place on the back of the board, just ahead of the tail curl, but that caused her to lose balance, even if her knees were bended like Nayeon told her. Before her body could hit the hard ground, she felt Nayeon's embrace around her body - both of them fell into the ground, but Jihyo had Nayeon's body to cushion the fall.</p><p>"Told ya I'd catch you."</p><p>"I can't believe you made us fall, unnie. You're so!" She didn't finish her phrase, but her tone was just playfully judgmental. Nayeon kept her promise, she always did.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but at least you're not hurt. On the other hand, I think I hurt my back." She groaned and Jihyo was fast to get up and bring Nayeon with her.</p><p>"Your back will be fine. I can give you a massage later, but don't get used to it." Nayeon found it endearing, the way the younger gave her shirt light taps to clean it from the ground's impurities. Jihyo grabbed the skateboard, interlocking their arms right after. "Now let's go get ice cream. You pay, of course."</p><p>"Why do I always have to pay?" Nayeon groaned, knowing there was no way out.</p><p>"Because you have a job. And you're older, you should pay me things."</p><p>"You only use the 'I'm younger' card when it's convenient, that's so... Ugh!"</p><p>Jihyo only laughed, knowing Nayeon didn't mind it at all.</p><p>When they sat at a bench, the sun was setting and Nayeon had already finished eating her chocolate ice cream - Jihyo still had half a cup. Jihyo, seeing that Nayeon had already eaten, shared her own with the older, shrugging when Nayeon told her to eat it instead of giving to her.</p><p>When they finished, Jihyo naturally rested her head on Nayeon's shoulder. Something they were both used to, something she always did, but recently, Nayeon's heart has been atypically racing to that - sometimes, she found herself sweating when Jihyo put her head there, just her breath hitting the skin of her neck was enough to make her... nervous? She didn't understand what was happening, and couldn't really figure out her feelings. She was so confused, really, and sometimes, when Jihyo got too clingy, she lost her breath without knowing.</p><p>"Thank you for today, unnie. We haven't seen each other that much lately, and I miss you. How's college?"</p><p>"Jeongyeon annoys me more than I thought she would. For real, she's always snapping at me because of the clothes I sometimes forgot in places that I shouldn't, or because I ate something that was hers... I know I should be a better roommate but she's making me go insane, Ji."</p><p>"If you start getting acting the right way, she won't have to snap at you. If she did, you deserved," Jihyo laughed softly, she'd gotten sleepy after a whole day hanging out with Nayeon.</p><p>"You'll be in college soon. You will know what I'm talking about. I don't have time to clean because I'm always in a hurry..." Nayeon was gonna say a few more things, but she realized midsentence that Jihyo was sleeping peacefully on her shoulder.</p><p>She decided to wait until the stars appeared to get them home, caressing the younger's head and often pressing small kisses at the top of her head.</p><p>Maybe, just <em>maybe,</em> Nayeon knew what was going on. She'd been feeling this apparently unknown thing for way too long, she wanted to come to terms with herself. She just needed to accept it.</p><p>But not today.</p><p><em>IV.</em> When changes happened.</p><p>Nayeon almost couldn't handle it. When Jihyo asked her help to get ready for a date, with some girl named Jennie that was about the same age as her, with the prettiest smile she'd ever seen bright on her face, she couldn't say no. What excuse would she give? <em>Oh, sorry, Ji, I can't help you because I'm so in love with you and have been for a few years so I can't do this because I'll want to cry the whole time.</em> She couldn't say that.</p><p>Jihyo was eighteen, Nayeon was twenty, Jihyo would be in college soon and now she was having her first date ever. Time passed so quickly, Nayeon felt bad for not doing anything sooner. If Jihyo went to this date and realized she liked Jennie, or worse, that she loved her, it would be the end for Nayeon. Because she had just recently realized that she loved Jihyo as more than a friend, that she wanted to date Jihyo, that she didn't want to be just best friends with her. Jihyo was her soulmate, her everything, and Nayeon was so overwhelmed and scared of what that feeling could do to their friendship, so she decided to stay quiet.</p><p>"Unnie, can you help me with the makeup?"</p><p>Nayeon brushed her thoughts away, paying attention to Jihyo. She looked so beautiful, Nayeon was so envious that she was getting all ready for another person. She wished she was Jennie, wished that Jihyo would be worried because of her, that she would go on a date with her... She wished so many things. But now, the only thing she cared about, was Jihyo. Jennie would have to be very careful with her girl, because if she wasn't, Nayeon would find her in hell.</p><p>"Sure, sit here."</p><p>Jihyo wasn't really into makeup, but she didn't have to use it anyway. Her face was perfect, she didn't need any makeup - she looked the same with or without it, Nayeon always told her that.</p><p>"Are you nervous?" Nayeon asked, choosing the mascara she'd use on Jihyo.</p><p>"Kinda. Yeah." She saw the way Jihyo blushed, and her heart broke a little, knowing it wasn't for her.</p><p><em>It will be ok.</em> She repeated to herself.</p><p>"Well, don't be. She will love you right away," she made Jihyo lift her face, slightly, applying the mascara carefully on her eyelashes. "You're so lovable. Don't worry about that."</p><p>Jihyo smiled, suddenly feeling embarrassed and shy.</p><p>When Nayeon was already done with her face, she just had to apply the lipstick on Jihyo's lips - that was the hardest part. Her breath got heavier as she applied it on the girl's soft lips, she could have sworn they maintained eye contact for longer than normal in the process.</p><p>"You look... Gorgeous." Nayeon said, finally done. "Not that you need makeup to look pretty, you know what I mean."</p><p>"I know, thank you."</p><p>"You don't have to thank me, Ji. I'm just being a good friend." Nayeon said but regretted it right away, it hurt more than she'd expected.</p><p>They had a small conversation before Jennie sent Jihyo a message saying she was waiting outside her home. Nayeon was going to sleep at Jihyo's, so she guided Jihyo to the front door and got a glimpse of how that Jennie girl looked. She wanted to hate her, in all honesty. But if Jihyo was with someone else now, the blame was on her, and her only. Jennie looked so pretty and sympathetic, she couldn't bring herself to hate her. She just wished she'd give Jihyo the time of her life.</p><p>When the door was closed, she didn't realize a few tears were streaming down her face until she felt someone drying them with a paper towel.</p><p>"Don't worry, sweetie. You know, you both were bound to be together. I don't know if romantically, or just friendly. I just know you'll be together to the very end, I'm pretty sure. So don't worry." Jihyo's mother told Nayeon, who just hugged her and let herself cry on her shoulder. She needed to let it all out.</p><p>"I don't want to lose her."</p><p>"You won't. No matter what, she will always be right by your side. Jihyo loves you."</p><p>It took Nayeon at least an hour to stop crying and a cup of hot chocolate. Jihyo's mother started treating her like her own after she became Jihyo's best friend. Mija was so supportive with every decision Nayeon made, and Nayeon felt so loved, that was the only thing that reassured her.</p><p>Nayeon was already sleeping when Jihyo came back home. The younger took a shower silently, then, as she laid on the bed, Nayeon stirred awake.</p><p>"Hyo?" Nayeon slowly opened her eyes, facing Jihyo.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"How was it?" She sleepily rubbed her eyes.</p><p>"I don't know... it went good, I guess," Jihyo sighed.</p><p>"Was it really? You know you can tell me everything, right?"</p><p>Jihyo, not wanting to look at the older's eyes, looked down, intertwining their fingers.</p><p>Jihyo decided she couldn't keep lying to herself anymore.</p><p>"I just... I didn't feel anything with her. Jennie was so nice to me. I thought... I really thought I could do it but it seems like you're the only person I'll ever love," Jihyo said it so fast, Nayeon could barely understand a word. Still, her heart sank on her chest at the younger's words - she wanted to cry at the thought of getting her wrong or being played with.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Jihyo's hands started to sweat. She was waiting for Nayeon to get up and go home, reject her, telling her that she was like a little sister for her, or worse. The thought of loosing Nayeon made her heart ache, but she needed to tell her this, it was be now or never.</p><p>"I love you, so much. I-I really tried to l-like Jennie. She did everything in her power for our date to be g-good... And I didn't feel anything. It was like hanging out with Sana, Mina or Momo. But when I'm with y-you it's different. I... I don't know how to tell you this." Jihyo was already crying, and so was Nayeon. Both of them were so lost, so overwhelmed, scared and confused at the same time. None of them knew what the other felt and both were waiting for rejection.</p><p>They sat up on Jihyo's bed, Nayeon's heart beat so fast, she thought she would have a heart attack.</p><p>"Unnie, I have loved you for so long. I didn't realize it until I was like, thirteen? I don't remember exactly. But it's been years," Jihyo said through the tears. "I can't keep it to myself anymore. If I don't tell you this now, then I won't be able to move on. You probably don't feel the same anyway, but it's ok. I hope we can still be friends."</p><p>Nayeon hugged her so tight. She didn't know what to do. She was so happy, crying tears of joy, and Jihyo was so sad, waiting for Nayeon to tell her hurtful things. But that never came. The next thing she knew, their lips were glued together in a hurried, messy kiss. Jihyo was so shocked that she didn't know how to react, she'd never kissed anyone before. And Nayeon was so euphoric, so eager to show the younger she feels the same way, she didn't care about anything else, just wanting Jihyo to know her feelings through the kiss.</p><p>They separated from each other's embrace, only for Nayeon to pull Jihyo closer again giving a long but soft peck at the girl's lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I had to," she whispered against Jihyo's lips. She hugged Jihyo, making sure the younger's head was at her favorite spot - her neck, then proceeded to speak her heart out. "I feel the same way. Today, when I was helping you out, all I wanted to do was cry, because I don't want you to fall for anyone else. Because I love so much, as the girl I want to spend my life with, as my best friend, as my whole world. I didn't want to lose you. I felt so impotent."</p><p>"You... Y-You like me back?" Jihyo murmured against her neck, making Nayeon shiver.</p><p>"No. I <em>love</em> you back. I just wasn't expecting for you to feel the same. Or confess." Nayeon's voice was choked and so was Jihyo's.</p><p>She felt Jihyo's tears wetting her neck and shirt but didn't mind it at all.</p><p>This time, Jihyo was the one to initiate the kiss. She took it slower than Nayeon, since she was inexperienced, she had to rely on the older to guide her. Nayeon grabbed Jihyo's arms and put it around her neck and held her closer by the waist. She could smell the flowery meadow of Jihyo's soap and the soft, downy lips she had wanted to kiss for so long.</p><p>They did not know how long they had been there, kissing each other, enjoying that feeling, trying to calm their hearts that apace and unceasingly beat inside their chests. Maybe it was just a few minutes, but it truly felt like hours, their lips were red from kissing without stopping. Nayeon came to appreciate the way Jihyo learned fast how to move her lips and tongue against hers.</p><p>When they were both lying down, Jihyo's head found its way in the curve of Nayeon's neck, her cheeks flushed and uneven breath. Nayeon was pretty much the same, holding Jihyo by the waist.</p><p>"So this means we're girlfriends now?" Jihyo genuinely asked.</p><p>"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"</p><p>Nayeon kissed the top of Jihyo's head.</p><p>"Of course, but you have to ask me properly."</p><p>"What?" She laughed at the younger's words.</p><p>"You have to take me on a date and ask me properly, that's what lovers do."</p><p>If Nayeon wasn't still so light headed from what had just happened, she would hit back. She decided to just give Jihyo one more kiss and tell her that she loved her. They were both too overwhelmed to sleep, but they enjoyed the comfortable silence and eventually fell asleep in the warm embrace of their bodies.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>